My Light, My Love, My Ecstasy
by oxxjul
Summary: the story is too short for a summary, go read it for youself. the characters are not mine


**My Light, My Love, My Ecstasy **

"GET YOUR TIGHT ASS OUT OF THAT BATHROOM!!!!" Light's voice echoes throughout the apartment complex.

"C-a-l-m down now," a monotonous sound replies, just barely making its way to the other man's ear drums.

On the verge of going berserk, the 23 year old Light Yagami can almost see himself clasping his hands round his roommate's pale neck, while saying that's what you get for putting me on hold every morning!

For the past two years living together, he has never gotten used to L's morning routine. A good hour and a half in the porcelain tiled space just so he could make himself look flawlessly. By flawlessly, he means…

"Okay Mr. Impatient, I'm done," the door knob turns and L steppes out.

Of course, with the thick eye liner under his eyes, the gelled up spiky hair, and a shade too light of foundation on his face, his known-to-public look, one that Light sex over— only in private.

"GLORRY!!" with his bladder about to explode, Light races into the restroom and closes the door with a loud thump.

"Hehe," this always entertains L more than anything in the morning. "Don't take too long," he calls out, like he so didn't just completely dominate the bathroom entirely.

**Revenge**.

As Light brushed his teeth, he promised himself (like every other day when he have to wait) that next time he would capture this sacred room before the other man does or it ends in **death**. Today is just tiresome, exhaustion screamed with even the slightest movement. It usually didn't affect him this much, but last night—a smile materialized on his countenance—last night was different, it made him feel languorous and excited at the same time. The soreness was the very prove of that. A careless glance at his reflection in the mirror made him gag on the toothpaste.

I look like a goof-ball!!! In a matter of seconds, Light practically threw his grin on the floor and smashed it with his foot into numerous particles.

Much better, he thought, with the odd feeling that he had just murdered something.

5 minutes later he wiped the last drop of wetness from his face and entered their couldn't-be-any-smaller living room. L is currently seated comfortably in the leather couch, watching a rerun of Oprah. The clean kitchen told Light that breakfast has not been made.

Click

With a swift motion, the auburn haired man turns off the television.

"I clearly remember that it's your turn to make breakfast today," Light had to shut his eyes tight, so to stop himself from throwing a punch or two into that goddamned-sexy face.

"Yeah, but you never eat anything when I make it," L replied as innocently as he possible could, while curled up on the crouch enveloped by the shadow Light created.

"That's because everything you make is loaded with sugar!!" Light snapped back at the other man, with a sudden motion he pushed L further into the sofa, their gaze clashed like fire and ice. Immediately Light regretted his action, lately he's been so violent for no apparent reasons.

"I'm sorry," he bounced back, still standing, but has turned his face away from L's line of vision, secretly beating himself up for the out burst.

"It's okay," the soft voice replied, but it only made Light feel more guilt. A hand gently but firmly cupped his right jaw, which forced Light to turn towards the rest of its body. L's charismatic gaze held onto Light's, letting the fiery man drown in the blue pool of delight, letting him know that anything he does is forgiven, and then he imprinted his soft lips into his partner's. Just as Light was about to return the kiss (and turn the entire scene into hot ass-licking yaoi fanfic) L pulled away. He's still tracing his fingers along the strong jaw line, still gazing lazily into those amber eyes.

"PMS'ing?"

Sometimes Light truly believe that L's brain functioned differently from normal people's.

"I'll go make breakfast," the most girlishly-brilliant smile formed on L's face as he bounced towards the kitchen.

It's these times when Light couldn't decided on whether to keep L around a little longer or to kill the man for good.

But one thing for sure, he can't live without L.

**THE END **

So that was pretty short, I had a sudden urge to write a story for Light and L.

Haha

I've just started watching Death Note recently, only 10 eps into it, but it's amazing I love it! So yea, hopefully it's not unbearable to read since I wrote it all in one sitting, which rarely happens for me.

Please please review and lemme know what you think.

I thought the last line was pretty cheesy .

REVIEW.READ.ENJOY!!!


End file.
